The Blood of The Gods
by YamiNaruto
Summary: "You've established peace to The Elemental Nation, but your destiny isn't over yet." An unknown famine voice brings Naruto into a new world...The World he is truly part of. Now only time will tell how the presence of another Child of Prophecy will effect on the Great Prophecy. [Alternative Ending for Naruto] [AR] [R&R]
1. Isn't Over Yet!

**Chapter 1**

**Isn't**** Over Yet!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto Manga or Percy Jackson and the Olympians Book series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan respectively. This fiction is just for fun and definitely not-for-profit.**]**

* * *

><p>"Character Talking"<p>

_Character Thinking_

_Telepathic Conversation_

_**Prophecy**_

"_**Jutsu/Magic**__**!"**_

**"Demon/Summon/Angry God or Goddess"**

* * *

><p><strong>[Warning: Contain Spoiler, if you <strong>**haven't**** read the Manga yet.]**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Naruto!" the black haired boy said as he lay on the ground, battered and bruised, and completely exhausted. The boy looked seventeen years old, and was tall, dark and handsome. He wore a gray high-collared short-sleeved shirt, which had been torn in some places, with a zipper and dark blue pant.<p>

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto was also seventeen years old boy. He had sky blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. However, the most distinguishing feature of him was three identical whisker-like births marks on each cheek. He wore an orange tracksuit with a leaf standard blue forehead protector and matching high-top sandals. "Just save your strength." His glowing right hand was on Sasuke's chest where he had been injured by Kaguya's technique.

Princess Kaguya Ootsutsuki was the Progenitor of chakra and mother of the legendary Sage of Six Paths. Millennia ago, during an era of endless wars between mankind, she was first worshipped as a goddess, but later, humanity around that time began to believe her as a demon for her horrifying method of bringing "_Peace_" to the world. Her Ideal Peace involved trapping her victims into the Infinite Tsukuyomi—a permanent illusion, in which its victims experience a dream world based on their individual desires—and converting them into White Zetsu, perfect soldiers of hers. When she saw her sons had inherited her power and were teaching others to use it, she merged with the God Tree and created the Beast, also known as the Ten-Tails, to get all chakra back.

Having consumed the fruit of the God Tree, she appeared to have unrivaled power and limitless abilities. Manipulate her bone structure was one of them. By using this deadly ability, she could launch her bones like a projectile that would disintegrate whatever it touched instantly.

One of those projectiles had hit Sasuke. Only his sheer willpower was slowing down its effects and keeping him alive.

"Naruto, hurry up!"

"I am doing my best, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, sweat dripping off his forehead. "But it isn't working."

Kakashi was the leader and teacher of Team 7. He was fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair, and had small vertical scar running over his left eye. Being a Leaf-nin, he wore a standard uniform of a Leaf village with a pair of gloves, flakjacket. A gigantic humanoid being dressed in full samurai-esque armor surrounded him was acting as some sort of barrier between Kaguya and his students. The armor-clad warrior was Susanoo, one of the strongest techniques granted to those that had acquired the Mangekyou Sharingan. Susanoo was a parting gift from his late friend, Obito Uchiha, who had given his chakra and Sharingan powers to him, so he could protect his students.

He was doing it very well.

_Why isn't she attacking?_ he thought as he watched Kaguya floating in the air with a calm expression on her face.

Kaguya possessed very delicate facial features. She also had an extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. Her eyebrows were cut very short as a symbol of nobility. Where she came from and whether she was human to begin with was unknown, but she had two horns like protrusions which stuck out from her head, white pupil-less Byakugan in both eyes and the Rinne Sharingan as a Third eye on her forehead. The Rinne Sharingan was an unknown doujutsu. It had a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, with red sclera and irises, containing a pattern of nine tomoe. She had a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown.

"Mom, it's our chance. Let's finish this forever," Black Zetsu said, who was hiding in Kaguya's left arm sleeve. It was created by Kaguya shortly before she was sealed as the Ten-Tails by her sons to secure her revival. In addition to that, it was also the mastermind behind many of the events that shaped shinobi history.

"There's no need to do that," Kaguya said while watching Naruto with her Byakugan. "Without other half, he can't seal me."

"But why should we take that risk?"

She didn't say anything. Just kept her eyes fix on Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun." A bright pink haired girl brought her glowing green hand and pressed over Sasuke's heart. Her beautiful green eyes were glistening with tears.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto knew exactly how she was feeling.

Sakura Haruno was an apprentice of the Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju as well as the last member and the only girl in Team 7. She wore a red top with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short pink apron skirt and pink elbow protectors.

Sasuke said, "I finally acknowledged you, Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto responded as he looked down at his friend.

"If I die now, the destiny that according to the Sage has bound us so far will end too," Sasuke continued. "However, we can...No, you can still win after I die by taking my Yin power and eyes."

"I will not let you die, Sasuke."

"Naruto...you and I, we both know...even with your Yang power, it is impossible to save me now."

"Sasuke is right, Naruto. There is nothing you can do. Mother's technique is too strong."

Naruto turned his head to see whose voice it was. "Old man?" he said.

This old man was Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, known to the world large as the Sage of Six Paths. He was a legendary godlike figure who founded Ninshū which led to the creation of the Ninja world. He was a tall and pale-skinned elderly man, who had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. The Sage also sported a goatee which tapered down to his waist, and had horn-like protrusions on his forehead that he inherited from his mother. He had Rinnegan eyes—light purple color eyes with ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball—and red Rinnegan design on the center of his forehead.

Naruto stared at the Sage who was floating in a sitting position over the ground. When his eyes fell on surrounding, he noticed he and Sasuke were no longer in Kaguya's dimension. The place was a purely white field that held no ground, no sky.

"Naruto, I'll support whatever you decide...but keep in this mind, only your and Sasuke's combined powers can defeat mother," Hagoromo said.

"You have to make a decision, fast...very fast, Naruto, because," Sasuke's right side started to crumble away slowly, "I can't keep holding this for much longer."

Naruto closed his eyes. He went silent for a minute as he recalled the chain of events that led to the current situation: Orochimaru attack on Team 7, Sasuke's deflection to the Sound Village, Pain's attack on the Leaf, Fourth Shinobi War. He decided. He opened his eyes and looked at the Sage. "Let's do it."

"Good. Join your Yang power with Sasuke's Yin power," Hagoromo said. "I'll do the rest."

"Are you ready, Dobe?" Sasuke said as he raised his left hand, open palm toward Naruto, showing a dark crescent-moon mark on its center.

"Teme, I was born ready," Naruto said, giving his brother in all but blood a weak smile. He bent down slightly and opened his right hand to display a light sun-like mark on the center of the palm.

"Yeah, right," Sasuke said, finally putting his trademark smirk on his face.

They clapped their hands together.

Hagoromo disappeared and reappeared beside them. He raised a completely black, dual-headed Shakujo he wielded. Its one end had a ringed hoop while the other end possessed a crescent shaped curve, representing the sun and moon respectively. "I'm leaving everything up to your hands, Naruto," he said, placing the Shakujo over their hands.

"I'm watching you, Dope. Don't do anything stupid."

Naruto felt his body tingling. Then there was a bright flash of light. When it disappeared, he found himself back in Kaguya's dimension.

"N-Naruto," Sakura couldn't hold back tears any longer. They were now flowing heavily down her soft checks like warm rain. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…is gone."

Naruto looked down at the pile of ash, which was the sole remaining of his brother in all but blood. A single tear dropped from his left eye, slid down his cheek, and fell off his chin. He turned around, fixing on Kaguya with a steady, intense gaze that didn't shift or waver.

"Hehe, Mom, we won," Black Zetsu said.

_Something isn't right,_ Kaguya thought. Her Byakugan caught traces of a familiar chakra inside Naruto's body. "Hagoromo."

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was in front of Kaguya. Her white eyes widened. She didn't get a chance to defend herself as he punched her in the face and sent her flying through the air. He disappeared again and reappeared behind her. He kicked her toward the ground. She crashed into the ground, causing a huge crater.

Naruto hovered in mid-air. Gazing down, he waited for Kaguya to appear as he knew such a minor attack wouldn't stop her.

"Sakura." Kakashi walked toward his only female student and stood next to her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"K-Kakashi-sensei." Sakura sniffed, tears running down her face. "I am a Medical-nin, but I couldn't…I couldn't save Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura." Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He knew how much she loved Sasuke and his death must be tearing her apart inside. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I know both of you had tried your best to save him."

"But—"

"He lived a warrior and died a hero," Kakashi stated. He moved his head toward another hero, who was facing the most powerful being to exist in shinobi history.

Kaguya emerged from a rift in the fabric of space-time, and hovered mid-air. "I should have listened to you, Black Zetsu." She held her hand out and a bone blade came out of her palm. "But it's not too late to make it right."

She opened a dimension portal to appear behind Naruto and swung her bone blade in to finish him off. As soon as her blade hit _'Naruto'_, he transformed into a wooden log, which quickly reduced into the ash. Not really surprised by this, she spun around and fired a bone projectile toward her left.

_Her Byakugan can see further than Hinata and Neji's,_ Naruto thought. He had barely managed to dodge the bone Kaguya had shot at him.

"Such a childish trick won't work on mom," Black Zetsu said in a mocking tone.

"Then maybe this will." Naruto closed his eyes and opened them again.

Kaguya froze in her tracks, her eyes bulging in shock and rage. "How?"

Naruto had Sharingan in his right eye. However, what truly made Kaguya's blood boil with rage was in his other eye. He had the same doujutsu in his left eye she had on the center of her forehead. The Rinne Sharingan.

"What the hell!" Black Zetsu shouted. "How does he have the eye like you, mom?"

Naruto took advantage of this. He summoned the Truth-Seeking Balls, which began to float behind him in a halo-like formation, and shaped one of them into a blade. He was past the distance between him and Kaguya in the blink of an eye, and swung the blade to cut her head off. He missed it as she moved aside just in time, but it was not entirely failed. Her arm carrying Black Zetsu was separated from his body and fell to the ground. He swung up the blade and again he brought it whistling down. This time she was ready; she countered it with her bone blade in other hand.

Naruto swung again and again, but each time Kaguya blocked his attack. Despite having no formal training on how to fight with a blade like Sasuke, he was doing well with it

Locking Naruto's blade with her own, Kaguya shot him a glare filled with anger. "How did you get the Rinne Sharingan?" she asked. "The power of it belongs to me and only me."

Naruto had no idea what he was talking about. _What the hell is the Rinne Sharingan?_ He pushed away Kaguya's blade with his own. _OK. Note to self: Learn how to wield a sword._ He barely blocked the blade that came too close to his head. _But only if I survive after this._

"Hehe, this is my chance," Black Zetsu said. It used Kaguya's severed arm to shoot a bone projectile at Naruto through a tiny dimensional rift.

_Move!_—A feminine voice screamed in Naruto's mind.

Naruto didn't waste any time and quickly moved from his spot as a bone projectile narrowly missed his head. "Black Zetsu," he said.

"Damn!" Black Zetsu said. His attack had almost hit the blond brat.

Naruto's clone suddenly appeared above it with a quick burst of speed and used two of his Truth-Seeking Balls as rods to pin it down. "You! Stay out of my way!" he warned before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

In the meantime, Kaguya had regenerated her severed arm. She raised her both arms up, causing blunt chunks of earth to rise up into the air around real Naruto, orbiting around him.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed under his breath.

Kaguya clapped her hands and chunks of earth followed her, crushing Naruto in between them. Her technique didn't just stop there. It pulled everything in until it expanded into an enormous earth sphere, which floated several meters above the ground.

"Old man, your mom is very strong," Naruto said to himself. In the last second, he had formed a defensive shield with his Truth-Seeking Balls to avoid being crushed inside Kaguya's miniature moon.

_Yes. After all, she's my mother in everything, Naruto_—A sage-like voice said.

"Hey, old man, is it you?" Naruto said as he recognized the voice.

_Yes, Naruto. It's me._

"Good. You're here. Well—could you please tell me what I should do to get out of this?"

_If only you had some control over your new eyes, you wouldn't have this problem now._

"Huh?" Naruto responded. Then he remembered something. "Speaking of eyes, what is the Rinne Sharingan?"

_Did you see the red eye that on my mother's forehead?_

"Yeah."

_That's the Rinne Sharingan—and you've the same eye on your left eye socket._

"What?" Naruto said, stunned, his eyes wide open in shock. "How do I have that eye? Sasuke didn't have it."

_Because neither I nor Sasuke had taken into account a bit of all the Tailed-Beast's chakra inside you—I hope you'll not become like my mother._

"What was in the last?"

_That part wasn't important._

"Nonetheless, you haven't answered my question yet."

_Use the Rinne Sharingan'_

"But I didn't know how to use it."

_That's why I am here._

Outside the sphere, things were strangely quiet, but not in the sense of the Sacred Silence. Instead, it was more like the proverbial calm before the storm.

_**"Almighty Push!"**_

The entire planetary mass shook, large cracks breaking out over its surface, only for it to stop shortly. A moment later, it exploded out in massive eruption sending debris and molten rock miles away from the epicenter. To block the incoming Shockwave and pyroclastic flow of the falling miniature moon, Kaguya quickly used her power while Kakashi covered himself and Sakura under Susanoo's wings.

However, one person didn't have the resources as them.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing those things!" Black Zetsu shouted. Two large rocks had almost hit it. At that moment, a shadow fell over it. "Mom, help me!"

Naruto was hovering in the air, Hagoromo's dual-headed Shakujo in his hand. He held out his free hand and shot out several golden chakra chains toward Kaguya, which had dragon head-shaped tips. In an effort to avoid them, she flew up, but the chakra chains took a sharp turn and followed her up there. To end the cat-mouse game, she summoned several chakra arms and cut all chains that wanted to restrain her. To her surprise, the chains still followed her even after being kept separate from the source. As a last resort, she tried to teleport away through a dimensional rift, but the chains went after her through the half-closed rift and dragged her out.

Naruto immediately moved toward her to seal her.

However, sealing Kaguya was not that easy.

Before Naruto could reach out and touch her, Kaguya flared her chakra, breaking all restrains and teleported through another dimension rift.

"I missed," Naruto said.

_Naruto, behind you!_—The same feminine voice from earlier warned him again.

Naruto instantly swapped places with a small rock before Kaguya's arms could drag him into another dimension. He made a familiar hand seal. _**"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_ Fifty clones puffed into existence. All of them flew up and charged directly into Kaguya.

Kaguya extended her hands and randomly began launching chakra arms that instantly vaporized whatever they touched. When she finished, only ten clones were left. Each of them was holding a giant black colored Rasenshuriken in their hand.

_**"Multiple Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken!"**_ Nine of them shouted, throwing their respective Rasenshuriken at the same time toward Kaguya.

The remaining one, the real Naruto, held his hand up. In his hand there was a brand new Rasenshuriken. It was black, and shuriken-like blades around it was cracking with black electricity. "This is for you, Sasuke. _**Lightning Release: Rasenshuriken!**_" he shouted before tossing it toward Kaguya.

Each Rasenshuriken hit the target and enveloped it with bright light.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto shouted as he watched the result of his attacks. It wasn't what he had expected.

First, Kaguya had brushed off his most powerful attacks as they had been nothing, but a moment later, her body had exploded into a white light before transforming into a conglomerate of the Tailed-Beasts in right front of his eyes.

The beast was a gigantic rabbit creature that possessed the upper-body structure of a human with jagged teeth and Rinne Sharingan on its forehead. It had a great spherical mass of chakra with the heads of the nine tailed beasts emerging from it, along with chakra arms.

_Mother has lost control over power, Naruto. We can't seal her in this form, but we can weaken her. Go and try to absorb as much as chakra you can._—Hagoromo said.

_Got it._

Naruto summoned his chakra chains and pinned down the beast. The beast began to struggle to free itself, so he tightened the grip around it. The Beast chakra slowly began seeping out of its body through the chains and wrapping around him like a warm blanket. _This chakra is so strong._ He didn't know how much chakra he could handle without losing control of himself.

After losing a large amount of chakra, the Beast shrank down to more than half its original size, causing the chains' grip around its body to loosen. It gave the Beast enough time to perform a counterattack. It lifted the hand and brought down to crush Naruto, but Kakashi's perfect Susanoo swiftly moved in between them. He grabbed Naruto, flapped his wings and flew up high into the sky at high speed.

"Are you, all right, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, bringing Susanoo's arm up where he and Sakura were.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, standing on the Susanoo's palm.

Kakashi moved his head and his Sharingan eyes locked onto the creature not far from them. "What's going on?" he asked.

Naruto turned and looked straight at the transformed form of Kaguya. "She has lost control over her power," he answered, and he made the ram seal to tighten the grip of the chakra chains around the beast, imitating movement of it.

All the chains suddenly absorbed into the beast's body, causing them to vanish. The Beast turned into a mass of chakra again. It twisted, turned and started to shrink down to a human size, signaling that Kaguya had regained control over her power. With a flash, she came back into the game. She spun toward Naruto with a murderous look in her cold white eyes.

_Maybe, you shouldn't have taken her chakra_—Hagoromo said. He hoped Naruto didn't hear the nervousness in his voice.

_That was your idea, not mine_—Naruto yelled in his mind.

_Yes, but Mother doesn't know that._

Kaguya lifted her arms up and formed the tailed beast-mass, which had caused her to lose control, into a giant black colored ball.

"Kakashi-sensei. We're doomed if that ball hit us," Naruto said, immediately recognizing the Truth-Seeking Ball in her hand.

Kakashi realized how serious the situation had become. "Naruto, prepare to catch me and Sakura," he said before he turned his head to Sakura. "I'll need your chakra for this, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. She pressed her glowing hand on Kakashi's back.

Kakashi took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then opened again. He concentrated on his eyes, channeling all chakra into the Sharingan. His vision distorted through the eyes, his stance faltering slightly as the eyes fed on his chakra. His Susanoo slowly started to disintegrate. He gritted his teeth. For a split second, he closed his eyes and when he opened up it back, everything became clear to him. He focused his eyes on the giant Truth-Seeking Ball.

_**"Kamui!"**_

A giant vortex formed and began to eat the giant Truth-Seeking Ball in Kaguya's hand. It consumed the whole ball before it disappeared without leaving trace behind.

Due to lack of chakra, Susanoo disappeared. Two Naruto's clones acted quickly, and caught Kakashi and Sakura before they actually started falling. The clones slowly floated down until their feet touched the ground.

Kakashi sat heavily on the ground. Exhaustion swept over his face as he rubbed his eyes. When he looked up, Sakura gasped in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei, your eyes!"

The Sharingan in Kakashi's eyes had been replaced by his original dark-colored eyes.

Kakashi said, "Yeah—Guess Kakashi of the Sharingan ends today."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kaguya continued battling each other. Kaguya launched bones at Naruto who surrounded himself in a sphere formed from the Truth-Seeking Balls. Seeing her attack had failed, she held her palm up as chakra was gathered at the center of it. The chakra gathered formed into a basketball-sized white sphere before shooting out at extreme speed forming into a spear in the process. Naruto held out his hand and Sage's Staff, which he had dropped earlier somewhere, flew into his hand. He threw the staff at the incoming attack.

Both collided in mid-air, resulting in an explosion which sent a cloud of smoke up that covered the area. The Shockwave generated by them was so intense it blasted Kaguya and Naruto in opposite directions.

After the onslaught, Naruto had shakily stood to his feet, his head still ringing. His clothes were torn, dirty, and still smoldering in numerous places. He opened his senses to locate Kaguya. "Where are you?" he said to himself.

A rift suddenly opened behind Naruto. Before he knew it, Kaguya had plunged her bone blade in the back right through his heart.

"Hehe, just like Neji," Naruto said as he began to cough up a small amount of blood.

A puzzled look appeared on Kaguya's face.

Naruto smirked and disappeared into a puff of smoke. The real Naruto suddenly shot out of the ground, a smoke enveloped fist slamming into Kaguya's chin. He didn't waste another second. Whipping a chakra chain, he wrapped it around her. Then he tugged it hard, pulling her toward him and pressed both hands on her shoulders.

_**"Six Paths—Chibaku Tensei!" **_

Naruto activated the most powerful sealing technique. Both halves, Moon and Sun, came together, like puzzle pieces. A lunar eclipse slowly started to seal off Kaguya's eye, along with her chakra.

"Again…I, the ancestor of all chakra…am defeated by these scattered chakras…Why?" Kaguya said weakly as she felt the last of her strength to leave her. She looked up and saw her son, Hagoromo, instead of Naruto. "Hagoromo, You...and your brother...I hate both of you!" Those were her last words before her prized doujutsu and chakra sealed off completely and her body slowly ascended into the air.

_Naruto, we've to retrieve all tailed beast, so get ready_—Hagoromo said through their mental link.

Naruto nodded. He followed Sage's instruction and clapped his hands together. Kaguya's body transformed into the Ten-Tails, with each tail ending with the head of one of the Tailed Beasts and the tenth ending with the rabbit head, sans Rinne Sharingan. He concentrated, sweat dripping off his forehead. All the Tailed Beasts were released from the beast, leaving behind Kaguya's Depowered form, an earthen-colored humanoid entity with a decayed appearance and a number of spike-like protrusions on its back.

"**Finally out! Kurama! Your Jinchuuriki is nice,**" Son Goku, the Four-Tailed, red colored Monkey, said as he and his eight brothers-sisters landed on the ground.

Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, gave Son Goku a smirk, feeling very proud of his partner.

Madara Uchiha's body was also retrieved from the tenth tail and was sent crashing to the ground.

_It's time to seal my mother forever from everyone's reach_—Hagoromo said.

It was chaotic.

The earth itself was ripped open as huge masses of earth were pulled up toward the body of the husk. Everything was mercilessly crushed against it, creating an enormous earth sphere that was getting bigger and bigger with each passing moment.

Having the ability to alter its form and shape had helped Black Zetsu to survive in the battlefield. "This isn't over yet. I'll wait for another opportunity to free you again, mom." It watched the blond brat use the Chibaku Tensei to seal Kaguya again. A shadow fell over it, so it looked up and saw the pink haired brat. "What do you want, brat?"

Sakura narrowed her green eyes and clenched her fist. "You always want to be at your mother's side, right?" she said. "I'm granting you that wish. Go with her!" With her super strength, she picked up Kaguya's severed arm and hurled Zetsu into the gigantic sphere where its creator was.

Naruto dropped heavily on the ground, and lay there panting on the soil with his eyes close. When he was finally able to get his breathing under control, he opened his eyes and looked up at the second stone prison of Kaguya he had created with the help of the Sage, within her own dimension by ripping off a huge portion of the planet.

The prison had become the moon and was now orbiting around the planet.

"That was quite tiresome," he said to himself, and he sat up.

_Because you don't have control over your power_—Hagoromo said.

_Whatever, old man_—Naruto said. He looked down at the bright sun mark on his right palm and the dark crescent moon mark on his left palm. _Hey, old man! I thought those marks would disappear after Kaguya's sealing._

_You've established peace to Elemental Nation but your destiny isn't over yet_—The same famine voice that had warned him earlier about Kaguya's attack said.

A white light suddenly consumed Naruto and everything around him. He was temporarily blinded by it—it was so bright!

**...oOo...**

In Elemental Nation, the Infinite Tsukuyomi casted by Madara and later sustained by Kaguya's power ended. Upon the technique's cancellation, the roots of the God Tree used to bind the victims withered, as did all remaining White Zetsu, who were also victims of it.

"So it's over," Tobirama said while looking up at the full moon.

Tobirama as Tobirama Senju was the Second Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. He was a tall, fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair, dark-colored eyes and three red markings on his face. He wore a blue colored war armor emblazoned with the Senju symbol and a happuri engraved with the Leaf emblem, in the place of the more traditional forehead protector.

He tilted his head to his right at his brother Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage of the Leaf Village.

Hashirama was slightly taller than his brother, and had tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair typically styled in a center-parted fringe that framed his face. He wore a traditional samurai red colored armor, along with a leaf forehead protector.

Being reincarnated by Edo Tensei, both brothers had gray sclera in place of white sclera.

"Grandfather, Granduncle!"

They turned around and saw the Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju, along with the large army of the Allied Forces. Tsunade was a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. She was dressed in gray, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants.

Seeing his granddaughter, Hashirama grinned, throwing his arms up in the air. "Hey, Tsunade! We won!" he shouted out in a cheerful tone.

All shinobi, including his own brother and granddaughter, sweat dropped on carefree and easygoing attitude of the legendary shinobi like him.

_Brother, what am I going to do with you?_ Tobirama thought while shaking his head.

"Orochimaru."

"Sarutobi-sensei."

The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was a dark-skinned man of below-average stature with gray spiked hair, and had a small goatee. The Snake Sannin Orochimaru was a tall shinobi. He had extremely pale skin, waist-length black hair, long face with pronounced cheekbones, and golden slited eyes.

They stood not far away from the previous Hokage and stared at each other for a few minutes before Hiruzen broke silence. "Orochimaru," he said. "Tell me, why didn't you reincarnate Minato? If he had been here, a lot of things would have gone much easier."

"Sensei, I didn't find Minato's soul in Shinigami's stomach."

"What's that meant?"

"I attempted to summon Minato at least a hundred times, but failed every time. First I thought it was due to his soul being inside Shinigami's stomach, but now, I don't know."

"Tsunade-sama, we've Tsunade-sama, we've found them!" one leaf Jounin shouted, catching everyone's attention on him.

**...oOo...**

"Oh, my head," Kakashi said. He sat up, one hand rubbing the sore spot on his head. He looked up and saw himself surround by all Hokage, sans the Fourth Hokage. "Hmm, Tsunade-sama."

"Kakashi, where are your students?" Tsunade asked with authority in her voice.

"They must be here...somewhere."

"Kakashi," the Third Hokage said. "We found Sakura. Unconscious, pretty badly injured, but alive."

"And Tailed Beasts," Hashirama said as he pointed behind Kakashi.

Kakashi looked his back to see all the Tailed Beasts. All of them appeared to be unconscious.

Tsunade asked again, "So tell me, where are Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked down. "Sasuke died as a hero," he said.

"And Naruto?" Tsunade asked, fearing the worst.

"The last time I checked he was perfectly fine."

"**I can't sense his chakra,**" Kurama said as he stood up on his feet. He closed his eye to sense his container's chakra. His eyes shot open in surprise. "**I-I can't find him.**"

All of a sudden, there was a puff of smoke and a small green toad with white hair styled appeared. The Toad had very thick eyebrows and a small goatee.

"Fukasaku-sama," Hiruzen said as he recognized one of the great sages of Mount Myōboku.

Fukasaku turned toward Tsunade. "**Tsunade-chan,**" he said. "**Naruto's name has been vanished from our contract.**"

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock as she realized what he was hinting at.

**...oOo...**

Our hero's body was sailing through a dark empty space. He didn't have any bruises or scratches, but his hair was matted and dirty, clothes were dirty and torn, and didn't have shoes on his feet.

"Naruto," a soft feminine voice spoke. When she got no response from him, she slapped him hard across the face. "Naruto! Wake up!"

Naruto jolted awake and sat upright, rubbing his cheek. He stood up and glared at the person who had slapped him. "What the he—Mom?"

His eyes were bugged out, and he wasn't moving. His mother Kushina Uzumaki, who had died shortly after his birth, was standing before him.

Kushina was beautiful, and looked like she did not age a day in seventeen years. In fact, she looked much younger and fit. She had a slender, but a feminine build, fair skin, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She wore the outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. She had white Sclera, along with her normal violet eyes, which meant she wasn't an Edo Tensei.

"Mom!" Naruto said again. He enveloped her in his arms, giving her a bone crushing hug which she gladly returned. After parting from the hug, he asked, "Mom, you're alive?"

Kushina asked, "Naruto, do you realize where you are?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked around him. To his surprise and shock, he found himself dark and seemingly empty space. He turned his head back toward his mother's face. "Am I dead?"

"No, you are not."

Naruto breathed a sigh in relief. "Then where are we? And what is this place?"

"This place is nowhere. It is between the Ninja world and Earth. You can call it the Dimensional Gap."

"The Dimensional Gap? How did I get here?"

"Naruto—we summoned you here to take you with me." Kushina smiled as she touched his cheek. "I have waited so long for this day to arrive. You see, you do not belong to the Ninja world, neither do me and your father. That isn't our world, the Earth is."

"Wh—"

"We wanted to take you with us immediately after your birth, but due to you being the child of prophecy, deities of the Ninja world prevented us from doing that." She smiled again. "Now the prophecy is over, so I can finally take you to your actual home." She moved ahead and kissed him lightly on his forehead. A blinding white light enveloped him. "It's not goodbye, but see you soon. And one final word of advice, though, my son: Get a book on Greek god and goddess. Trust me, you will need that information."

One second, Naruto was standing in front of his mother, and the next second, he was falling, hurtling toward the ground at breakneck speed. Instead of his dirty, tattered old clothes, he was in an entirely new outfit that would perfectly fit into Earth's modern fashion: A burnt orange-black-white jacket, a black T-shirt with short sleeves, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand, black leather pants, black Ninja pouch on left thigh, and black shoes.

"Mom! Are you trying to kill me?" he screamed.

Suddenly, everything seemed to freeze; time itself stopped.

Naruto found himself back into the white world, in front of the Sage. "Old man, you are still in my mind."

Hagoromo said, "I have decided to stay and help you with your powers until you know how to use them properly."

He looked at the blond carefully and noticed his physical changes: his new golden blond hair, slightly faded his trademark whisker mark. Having Naruto's duel doujutsu off, he was able to see the most noticeable change in his physical appearance. The blond had two different-colored eyes now. His right eye had retained its original sky-blue color, but his left eye had turned a blood-red color.

_My mother was once a rather widely worshiped Goddess and I don't know what changed her so much to the point she was referred to as a demon. Something must have happened when she ate the chakra fruit,_ he thought. _Naruto, you might have the exact same power like my mother. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you don't turn out like her._

"Hey, old man! Are you here?" Naruto said while waving hand over Sage's face.

"Sorry, Naruto. I was thinking about something," Hagoromo said. "Anyway, why were you screaming earlier?"

Naruto's face turned ashen white as if he had seen a ghost. "Old man! You have to help me. I'm falling from the sky!" he shouted.

"Naruto, calm down. You can fly, remember?"

"Huh?" Naruto said. Then a sudden realization hit him. "Oh, yeah." He smiled and gave the old Sage a nice guy pose. "Thanks, old man. You are the best."

Naruto found himself back in midair, falling toward the ground again. However, this time, everything was in his control.

**...oOo...**

"Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes." A human-animal hybrid laughed. He had the face of a man, the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion. He was a Manticore, a monster in Greek mythology.

Five demigods—two boys and three girls—and one Satyr felt helpless as they were trapped between the monster and the fully armed helicopter. Most of them knew that the chances of getting out of this situation alive were abysmal.

Miracles happen every day all around the world.

A clear, piercing sound of a hunting Horn being blown froze the monster in his place. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades.

"No," the monster said. "It cannot be—"

His sentence was cut short when he was shot in the shoulder by a glowing silver arrow. He staggered backward, wailing in agony.

"Curse you!" the monster cried, unleashing his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. The arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two.

The monster pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. Taking advantage of his distraction, a fourteen-year-old boy with black hair and sea-green eyes ran forward. His name was Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon. He tried to swipe at the monster with his sword, but the monster wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged the attack and slammed his tail into the shield in Percy's hand, knocking him aside.

Then the archers came from the woods. They were dozen of girls. The youngest was close to ten years old. The oldest, about fourteen years old. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all equipped with bows. They advanced on the monster with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" a daughter of Athena cried. Her name was Annabeth Chase. She had curly blonde hair, stormy gray eyed like most of Athena's children had.

"Oh, wonderful," a girl standing next to Percy muttered. Her name was Thalia, a daughter of Zeus. She had spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and freckles across her nose.

The son of Poseidon was confused because he didn't know what was happening. He even didn't get a chance to ask his companions about it.

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike rest of girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair. "Permission to kill, my lady?" she asked without taking her from the monster.

The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so." Another girl came forward. She also seemed to be about twelve or thirteen years old. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast," she said, her facial expression quite dangerous. She looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoe, permission granted."

The Manticore growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!"

Before the monster could do something, a loud voice caught everything attention.

"Hey, watch out!" the voice had shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. They caught the sight of a black object rocketing down toward them. Everyone besides the Manticore instinctively took several steps back from danger. When the monster realized what was happening, it was already too late to avoid it. The object crashed down next to him. It created a small Shockwave that was enough to send him skidding across the ground.

The object that had crashed to the ground was none other than our hero, Naruto. He stood up from his crouched position inside the small crater that he had left and brushed off the loose dirt from his jacket. He looked around and took the notice of his environment. He was on a cliff, but he could hear the waves churning and smell the cold salty froth, so he concluded he was near the sea. He sweat dropped when his eyes fell on a bunch of young girls with their arrows pointed at him. They had angry, disgust, and...curious expression on their faces. He looked behind him to see what else he had done.

"OK, what's a failed experiment of Snake-Freak doing here?" he asked, mostly himself, when he saw the Manticore.

The monster stood up and glared at Naruto. "You!" he cried. "I am going to kill you!" He fired his half-dozen spikes at once toward Naruto, but they only hit the ground where their target was a moment ago. "Wh—" He felt pain. He looked down to see he'd been punched in the stomach by Naruto.

"Man, you are slow," Naruto said, smiling. In the blink of an eye, he was gone again and appeared on the monster's back. His extra weight made the monster stumble forward before falling face first onto the ground.

Bianca and Nico di Angela, both siblings shared some similar physical characteristics like dark silky hair and olive skin. However, they had different expression on their faces while they were watching the fight.

"That was so cool!" ten years old Nico shouted, with beaming smile. He turned his head to look at his twelve years old, big sister, who had a rather surprised look on her face. "Did you see that one second he was there...and next, he was there," he explained, using his hand for pointing the places and making the gesture.

"Shut up, Nico!" Bianca scolded him before turning to other demigods. She pointed her finger at Naruto. "Do you know him?"

"Well—we don't know who he is," the satyr named Grover Underwood said. He had curly brown hair, brown eyes, white pimply skin. His extra nonhuman features were hidden behind fake human feet and cap.

"My lady?" Zoe asked while not taking her eyes from the fight.

The auburn haired girl said, "Wait, Zoe. I want to see what he can do." She then narrowed her silvery-yellow eyes at the blond boy. _There is something strange about his power._

Naruto stared at the half-beaten monster, which was surprisingly still standing on his feet. His heightened sense of hearing suddenly caught the sound of snap-snap-snap. He back flipped, putting distance between himself and the monster. Tiny holes appeared in the snow where he was a second before.

Naruto looked up. _What is it?_ he thought.

_Naruto, Earth is far more technologically advanced than Elemental Nation. That thing you are seeing is called Helicopter. It's a machine_—Hagoromo said.

_How did you know that?_

_In my life, and even after my death, I visited numerous places. Earth is one of the places in them._

Naruto let his senses roam. From inside the helicopter, he could sense a large amount of negative emotions, which were screaming _"We are the bad guys!"_

_So any suggestions?_—Naruto asked telepathically. He moved forward, kept dodging the bullets until he came close to the helicopter.

_Yes. Separate its tail from the main body._

_Got it._

Several chakra chains shot out of Naruto's palm, wrapping them around Helicopter's tail rotor. "Goodbye." He tugged the chains and separated it from the helicopter's main body.

The effect was instant. The helicopter began a violent left hand descending spin toward the ocean. Then it crashed into the ocean without a trace.

_That was very good advice, old man_—Naruto said. He turned around to see the Orochimaru's failed experiment, with a blonde girl still on his back, fall from the cliff.

"This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!" the monster had shouted.

_Hey, old man. Now I realize that Snake-Freak's failed experiment talked in completely another language. How did I know what he said?_—Naruto asked.

_The language he talked in is English. I think your mother has done something about your instant English knowledge_—the Sage said.

_You think?_

_Yes._

_Man, my mom is badass._

_Naruto, keep attention on your front. That auburn haired girl is speaking to you. And be respectful._

Naruto looked down at two girls. The girl with auburn hair looked perfectly calm, but he clearly sensed her irritation. The next to her was a different story. He didn't require anything to sense her emotion. The death glare she was openly giving him told him everything. "Hmm, did you say something?" he asked.

"Yes," the auburn haired girl said, now her face clearly showing irritation she was hiding before. "I asked for your name."

"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I am Artemis, the Greek Goddess of the Hunt."

"Really?"

Zoe finally had enough. "Show some respect toward Lady Artemis," she said as her glare increased tenfold.

"Zoe, stand down. I sense no disrespect," Artemis said as she held up her right hand to stop her from doing anything reckless. "Yes, I am real Artemis."

"Well, then maybe you can tell me," Naruto said, one hand rubbing the back of his head, "what is Greek?"

"Huh?" Artemis, for the first time, was truly left speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>(TBC)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, it is me, YamiNaruto!<strong>

**I want to say thanks for reading **_**"The Blood of Gods" **_**story. **

**If you have to say anything relating my story, then send me PM or Left review. I will do my best to reply you.**

**To know, How Naruto looks in his new outfit Go to any search engine and search for **_**"Rock Howard"**_** photo. I have only replaced his jacket's red color to burnt orange color...Or See the cover picture of this story.**

**See you later!**


	2. Camp of Half Blood and Prophecy!

**Chapter 2**

**Camp of Half Blood and Prophecy!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto Manga or Percy Jackson and the Olympians Book series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan respectively. This fiction is just for fun and definitely not-for-profit.**]**

* * *

><p>"Character Talking"<p>

_Character Thinking_

_Telepathic Conversation_

_**Prophecy**_

"_**Jutsu/Magic**__**!"**_

**"Demon/Summon/Angry God or Goddess"**

* * *

><p>"What?" Artemis asked. "Could you repeat that again?"<p>

"What is Greek?" Naruto said.

"Where are you from again?"

"I'm from Elemental Nation."

A surprised look appeared on Artemis' face, but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. _That's explained it,_ she thought. _The energy, he had used earlier, was Chakra._

"Where is this place?" Zoe asked as she had no clue about it.

"I will tell you about it later, Zoe," Artemis said before looking at Naruto. "Now tell me, how did you get here? And what is your purpose in coming here?"

Naruto was surprised by her strange question, but he didn't show it on his face. "Truthfully, I don't know what I am doing here," he said. "My mother, who supposed to be dead, told me that Elemental Nation wasn't my real home and then she sent me here."

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"Yeah, she gave me the advice to read books on Greek god and goddess."

_She also said that she and your father from this world_—Hagoromo said through their mental link.

_Should I tell her that?—_Naruto asked.

_It will be better if you withhold some information about yourself. _

_Why should I do that? _

_You've already told her too much about yourself; no need to tell her about your father also. We don't know how she will react to this. _

_So his mother is a Greek Goddess,_ Artemis thought, eyeing the blond carefully to find any clue about his mother's identity. _A blonde hair...Athena? No. I don't think she is his mother. As far as I know she doesn't like that place much. Aphrodite? His aura is too strong for her or any minor goddesses' child. Hestia and Hera are out of options._

"There is something on my face?" Naruto said as he noticed Artemis looking strangely at him.

"Nothing." Artemis turned around and began to walk. "Come with me. I will tell someone to explain everything to you."

Zoe followed her goddess.

_Weird, _Naruto thought as he went after Artemis.

_But at least, she didn't try to kill you like a certain goddess I know_—Hagoromo said.

Naruto shivered thinking about Kaguya.

**...oOo...**

Naruto sweat dropped as he watched Zoe and other girl Thalia giving death glares to each other. "They don't seem to like each other very much."

Artemis signed before saying, "Zoe, that's enough. We will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my lady."

"And, Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you."

"What about me?" Nico asked.

"Don't worry. I'll give you company until your sister comes back," Naruto said, smiling.

Nico looked up at Naruto. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes." Naruto ruffled the boy's dark hair.

Nico's broke into a wide, beaming smile. "Cool! Maybe you can show me your super cool moves," he said.

Artemis gave Naruto a grateful nod. Then she turned to Grover. "Could you answer some of his question," She pointed at Naruto, "...as a favor to me?"

Grover nearly tripped over himself. "Y-Yes, sure, Lady Artemis."

"Fan of yours?" Naruto said in a low tone so only Artemis could hear him.

"He is a Satyr. They are often drawn toward nature," Artemis said.

"That's interesting." Naruto stared at Grover with a fixed gaze. The sage marking—a small red rhombus mark on forehead and red pigmentations around his eyes through to his ears—appeared on his face as he entered the Sage Mode. "The natural energy around you is so pure," he told Grover.

_But compare to Elemental Nation, the Natural energy of this world is so weak and populated with foul energy_—Hagoromo pointed out.

Grover's mouth opened and closed a few times. "How?" he asked finally.

"I am a sage," Naruto said as he released all natural energy he had collected earlier, making all markings disappear.

Artemis had a surprised expression on her face while rest of the children, excluding Zoe, had confused expression on their faces.

"A real sage, really?" Grover said.

"Aren't you too young to be a Sage?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know what you think about being a Sage, but it has nothing to do with age," Naruto said. "A true sage means being one with nature."

"Come on," Grover said to Naruto, excitement rising in his voice.

Grover and Naruto, followed by Nico, walked off toward the woods, talking about random topics. Most topics were focused on the nature, which were making young Nico confused. Artemis signed and led a confused-looking Bianca along the cliff. Zoe gave Thalia another death glare and followed Artemis.

As soon as they were gone, Thalia stamped her foot in frustration. "The nerve of those Hunters! They think they're so… Argh!"

"I'm with you," Percy said. "I don't trust—"

"Oh, you're with me?" Thalia cut in as she turned on him furiously. "What were you thinking back there in the gym, Percy? You'd take on Dr. Thorn all by yourself? You knew he was a monster! If we'd stuck together, we could've taken him without the hunters getting involved. Annabeth might still be here...Did you think of that?"

Percy's jaw clenched. He couldn't believe Annabeth was gone. He was angry at Thalia for implying it was his fault, but deep down, he knew she was right. It was his fault. He looked down and saw something navy blue lying in the snow at his feet. Annabeth's New York Yankees baseball cap. He picked it up.

"Annabeth's cap," Thalia said.

"What?" Grover's voice rang out into the woods.

Percy and Thalia immediately grabbed their weapons, thinking that there might be another monster's attack, and ran toward the woods.

"Grover! Are you all right?" Percy asked as soon as he got there. He looked around quickly, trying to find the monster, but he found no trace of them. "Grover, where is it?"

Grover asked, "What?"

"Monster."

Grover looked at him with a confused expression. "What are you talking about? There is no monster here."

"Then why did you scream?" Thalia asked as she was annoyed by the fact that they had run for nothing.

"Well, I asked him what the Greek was," Naruto said.

"What?" Thalia and Percy shouted together, causing Naruto to cover his sensitive ears again.

"Percy, he is more clueless than you are," Grover said.

Percy nodded dumbly before realizing what he had said. "Hey!"

"Instead of screaming why don't you start to tell me everything?" Naruto said, rubbing his ears. Being a ninja and former jinchuuriki, he possessed heightened senses, making his hearing much more sensitive than a normal human's.

**...oOo...**

"My lady," Zoe said. "Where is this Elemental Nation? I've never heard about that place before."

Artemis watched her hunters unpacking their knapsacks and making camp. She turned the head to her. "I am not surprised, Zoe," she said. "Elemental Nation is not on Earth. It is one of the closest dimensions Earth has."

"Those are real?" Bianca asked. It was really a weirdest day of her life. First, she learned Greek gods were real, and her and her brother's father was possibly one of them. Then she learned there was another dimension, something had been mentioned many times in the several comics. _Now, what? Gods have multiple personality disorder._

"Yes," Artemis said.

Bianca said, "Huh?"

"Multiple dimensions do exist. Elemental Nation is one of them. That place is one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen."

"Really?" Zoe asked. If that place could impress her mistress, then it must be quite beautiful.

"Yes, it is filled with large untouched forest and various wild lives, and has almost no pollution." Artemis' face became serious. "But despite being technologically backward than Earth, the mortal in Elemental Nation have something that makes them very dangerous. They have mythical energy named chakra. Using it, they can execute feats that regular beings, even most of the demigods, are unable to do. They can increase their strength, speed, durability; they can control the elements; they can cast illusions...and many more."

"Then that boy must be dangerous. Not only was he from that world but also a demigod," Zoe said immediately.

"Which is quite surprising."

"Why?"

"Elemental Nation doesn't come under Olympians' rule. It has separate deities and they have different rules."

"Rules?" Bianca asked.

"Yes," Artemis said. "We gods can go to Elemental Nation anytime, but cannot make contact with any mortals there. They can't hear us, they can't see us, and they can't touch us. To them, we are like a ghost. "

Zoe asked, "Then how did he born?"

Artemis said, "Only one way it's possible to make contact with mortals. It is in our mortal form with having all our power sealed."

"Why did deities of that place make such rule?" Zoe asked.

"For that, you have to thank Ares and trouble he caused two thousand years ago in there."

**...oOo...**

"Do they even know what a condom is?" Naruto asked when Grover finished telling him about Greek gods and children they had in each century.

Everyone, except Nico, sweat dropped. "Condom? What is it?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Well...does anyone explain you about Birds and the Bees stuff?" Naruto asked.

"The Birds and the Bees?"

"Okay." Nico's clueless face told him everything. He turned to Percy. "Give Nico the talk, Percy."

Percy was taken aback by this. "Why me?"

"You are the leader," Naruto said, "so it is your job."

"Yes, you are the leader, Percy," Thalia said, smirking inside.

Grover also nodded his head yes as he himself didn't want to explain Nico that.

_Traitor,_ Percy thought. He looked down at Nico who had a curious expression on his face, which was making him feel awkward. "Well..." He was lost for words as he didn't know how to start, but then Zoe Nightshade came to his rescue.

"Percy Jackson. Come with me," she said. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. It was his chance to get off this embracing situation. He nodded immediately.

"Hey! What's about me?" Nico asked.

"Ask Grover, he'll tell you," Percy said, causing Grover's face to become pale white.

Nico looked at Grover. His steady gaze seemed to make half-goat uncomfortable.

"Ask Ch-iron," Grover said. The color of his face returned normal. "Yes, Chiron...He will tell you."

Nico opened his mouth to complain when he heard a loud rumbling noise. "Huh?"

"Sorry, I haven't eaten anything in two days," Naruto said, rubbing back of his head. "Do you know where I can find a good Ramen Stand?"

"Ramen? What is it?" Grover asked.

"Food of the gods."

"Eh? But ambrosia is the food of gods," Grover said in confusion.

"I don't know what ambrosia is, but Ramen...Ramen is a gift that God has given to all humankind."

The next hour, two demigods and one satyr spent with Naruto listening his talk about his favorite food Ramen.

_Is he nuts? _Thalia thought.

"Is Ramen really that delicious?" Grover asked. His mouth was watering just thinking about it.

Naruto answered, "Yeah."

Nico asked, "Will it make me strong like you?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"Cool, I'm in."

Thalia had enough of this. "It is only a noodle soup," she shouted.

"Yes, Ramen is a noodle soup," Naruto admitted. "But it tastes so heavenly!"

"Huh? What's going on here?" Very confused Percy asked.

Thalia turned her head toward him. "It's not important," she told him.

Grover asked, "Percy, what did Lady Artemis talk to you?"

Percy took a breath and then he glanced at Nico before saying, "Bianca has joined in them."

"What?" Thalia shouted. Her expression turned from shocked surprise to outrage anger. "It's all Zoe's fault. That stuck-up, no good—"

"Who can blame her?" Grover said. "Eternity with Artemis?" He heaved a big sigh.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You satyrs. You're all in love with Artemis. Don't you get that she'll never love you back?"

"But she's so … into nature," Grover swooned.

"You're nuts," Thalia said.

"Nuts and berries," Grover said dreamily. "Yeah."

"Could any of you please explain this in detail to us?" Naruto asked, referring to himself and Nico, who had a puzzled look on his face.

Percy opened his mouth and said, "Nico."

"Nico," Bianca said as she came there with Zoe. "I want to talk with you alone."

Nico nodded and he left with his sister.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Zoe said. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."

"Okay," Naruto said. He walked over her and grabbed her shoulders. He didn't give her a chance to protest as he disappeared into thin air alongside with her without leaving any trace behind.

"That was so cool!" Grover said.

Percy nodded his head in agreement. 'I wish I could do that.'

**...oOo...**

Naruto and Zoe appeared outside a large tent, which looked no different from the other tents—all of them had silver silk, curved in a crescent around one side of a bonfire.

Zoe felt a little bit dizzy but it seemed to fade. She turned and looked at Naruto with so much anger radiating in her eyes. "How dare you—"

"Zoe!" Artemis came out of her tent with a white rabbit in her hand.

"My lady," Zoe said, getting on her knees.

"Stand up, Zoe," Artemis said before turning to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, follow me."

Naruto followed her and entered the tent.

The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. There was polished oak display stand. On it was a huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several other animals.

"Hmm, nice," he said, looking at animal pelts he didn't recognize.

"Thank you for the compliment," the Goddess said. She sat down on the tent floor with the rabbit in her lap. "Join me, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto sat across from her on the tent floor. "What do you want to talk about?"

Zoe sat down at Artemis's right. She glared at him as if he had done something wrong.

"Okay, seriously, what have I done to you?" he asked Zoe.

"You must forgive her," Artemis said. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters."

Naruto asked, "Really?"

"Yes."

Naruto turned to Zoe. "Then I forgive you," he said.

Zoe gritted her teeth in anger. "I didn't ask for your forgiveness, Uzumaki!"

"Whatever."

Artemis didn't want to hear any argument, so she immediately changed the subject. "Naruto Uzumaki," she said. "Did Grover explain everything to you?"

"Yes. He is a great guy."

"So I can assume that he has told you about Camp Half-Blood."

Naruto gave a nod.

"Good, my twin brother will soon be here to take demigods and my hunters to the camp. Go with him."

"You've a brother?"

"Yes, my irresponsible and annoying twin, Apollo."

Naruto nodded his head. He got to his feet and thanked her. "What is so special being one of your hunters?" he asked Artemis.

"Immortality," Artemis said. "My hunters are immortal…unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely."

"What's the catch?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something like immortality cannot come without any price...so what is it?"

"They can't fall in love. To foreswear romantic love forever. To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally. They have to take this oath before joining my hunt."

"And Bianca agreed on this?"

"Yes...she wanted to free of all her responsibility."

"What about her brother?"

"What about him?" Zoe said. "He will go to camp. Unfortunately, that's the best he can do."

"She can see him from time to time," Artemis said. "And when Nico will reach the camp; he will have the camp counselors to take care of him. It'll benefit to both of them."

Naruto shook his head. "It is not easy to break the bond between the people important to you ever since birth. Nico and Bianca, they are siblings. The string that binds them is thick and strong," he said. "Bianca hasn't realized that yet. But people always say you'll never realize the importance of something until it's gone from you." He turned around and began to walk. "I just hoped you had made the right decision because if it is wrong, it will not only affect Bianca, but Nico as well."

Artemis said nothing. She watched Naruto leave.

"My Lady," Zoe said.

"Dawn is approaching. Zoe, break camp."

"Yes, my lady."

**...oOo...**

"Cold," Grover said as he stood shivering in the snow.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes."

Artemis stared into the east like she was expecting something. The sky slowly began to lighten. She muttered, "About time. He's so-o-o lazy during the winter."

Naruto asked, "Anyway, Grover, who is Apollo?"

"Lord Apollo is the god of light and the s-sun," Grover said. "He is also the god of truth and prophecy...healing, plague, mu-usic, and poetry."

Artemis warned, "Don't look! Not until he parks."

_Parks?_ Naruto thought. He averted his eyes, and saw that everyone, except Artemis, were doing the same. The light and warmth intensified before suddenly dying out.

Naruto turned. _What is that thing?_

_It is a car, Naruto_—Hagoromo said.

_Car?_

It was red convertible Maserati Spyder. Its metal was very hot, so it was glowing.

_Naruto, it is a godly thing_—Hagoromo said before he could ask him.

The driver got out, smiling. He looked about seventeen or eighteen. The guy had sandy hair and good looks. He was tall and wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"Little Sister!" Apollo called. He smiled brightly, showing his blinding white teeth. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your little sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue—"

"So what's up?" he interrupted. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis gritted her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!" He raised his hands in a stop everything gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned.

He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

"Green grass breaks through snow..."

Artemis didn't really want to hear one more poem.

"... I am so cool."

He grinned, waiting for applause.

"That last line was only four syllables," Artemis said.

Apollo frowned. "Was it?"

"Yes. What about I am so big-headed?"

"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm." He started muttering to himself.

_Man, the god of the Sun is weird, but at least he is not as weird as Bushy-Brow and his sensei,_ Naruto thought, not really listening to Zoe Nightshade's expiation.

Zoe had turned to demigods. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. 'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, there once was a goddess from Sparta—"

"I've got it!" Apollo announced. "I am so awesome. That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself. "And now, sis. Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll."

"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis said. "Some of Chiron's campers."

"No problem!" Apollo checked them out. His eyes fell on Naruto. "Hmm, who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"Brother," Artemis said. "He is from Elemental Nation."

"Whoa! Elemental Nation," Apollo said. He turned his head to Naruto. "You are a ninja?"

Naruto nodded.

"Cool!"

"Ninja?" Percy said.

"Yeah, that place is filled with super powerful ninjas," Apollo explained.

"Never heard about it," Thalia said.

"Because it is in another dimension," Apollo said.

Thalia gave him _'Are you serious'_ look.

"Brother," Artemis said finally. "You should get going."

"Oh, right," Apollo said. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

And he turned to his the Maserati, which would seat two people max. There were about twenty of them.

"Cool car," Nico said.

"Thanks, kid," Apollo said.

"But how will we all fit?"

"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. Chirp, chirp. For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the Maserati had been replaced by one of those Turtle Top shuttle buses which used for school basketball games.

"Right," he said. "Everybody in."

Zoe ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo said, "Here, sweetheart. Let me get that."

Zoe recoiled. Her eyes flashed murderously.

"Brother," Artemis chided. "You do not help my hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart."

Apollo spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. Hey, sis, where are you off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," Artemis said. "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all."

Artemis snorted. "Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!"

"No, no! I never mess around."

Artemis rolled her eyes, and then looked at her hunters. "I will see you by winter solstice. Zoe, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoe straightened. "Yes, my lady."

Artemis knelt and touched the ground as if looking for tracks. When she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found."

She sprinted toward the woods and melted into the snow and shadows.

Apollo turned and grinned, jangling the car keys on his finger. "So," he said. "Who wants to drive?"

**...oOo...**

"That was one hell of a ride," Naruto said, stepping out of the sun bus.

"Yeah," Apollo said, agreeing with him.

He had let Thalia to drive his sun bus, which had turned out to be a big mistake. Thalia had driven the bus at a thousand miles an hour speed, scaring mostly all passengers. On the way to the camp, she had melted snow off the trees and the roofs and the lawns before setting them on fire. This ride had ended with Thalia slamming the bus into the Camp Half-Blood canoe lake making a huge _FLOOOOOOSH_! and sending several frightened naiads scrambling out of the water with half-woven wicker baskets.

"Take care, sweethearts!" Apollo called after the Hunters who were heading off toward the cabins. He winked at Percy. "Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon."

"What do you mean?" Percy said, confusedly as usual.

Instead of answering, Apollo hopped back in the bus. "Later, Thalia," he called. "And you too, Ninja-Man."

He closed the doors and revved the engine. The bus turned back into the red Maserati and took off in a blast of heat. It soared over the woods, glowing brighter and climbing higher until it disappeared in a ray of sunlight.

"Naruto," Thalia called. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron."

Naruto began to follow her. On the way, he saw many fancy cabins decorated with tiny flickering lights. The second thing that he noticed about camp was how empty it was looked.

Thalia led him toward the Big House that was decorated with strings of red and yellow fireballs, which warmed the porch but didn't seem to catch anything on fire. Inside, flames crackled in the hearth. Two men, one of them was in a wheelchair, were playing a quiet game of cards in the parlor.

The man on the wheelchair smiled when he saw them. He had brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. He wore a fuzzy sweater with a hoof print design on it, and he had a blanket on his lap that almost hid his wheelchair completely.

He said, "Percy! Thalia! Ah, and they are—"

"Nico di Angelo," Percy said. "He and his sister are half-bloods."

"And Chiron," Thalia pointed at Naruto. "This is Naruto Uzumaki."

Chiron breathed a sigh of relief. "You succeeded, then." He looked at Naruto. "And you even got another one."

"Technically, I got them," Naruto said.

"How?"

"Well," Naruto said. He began to tell his story in short.

When he was done, the man next to Chiron spoke first time. "So you are from Elemental Nation."

Naruto turned to the man, who worn a neon orange leopard-skin warm-up suit and purple running shoes. "Hmm, you are—"

"Mr. D, the camp director," Chiron said.

Mr. D or Dionysus was the Greek god of grape-harvest, wine, madness, parties, and ecstasy as well as theater. He had a chubby face, a red nose, and curly hair so black, it looks purple, and watery, blue, bloodshot eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said. "And by the way, nice suit. Orange is my favorite color."

Mr. D looked at Percy. "You should learn something from him," he said.

"Well, anyway, where can I get information on the Greek gods?"

Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. He had a black eye and red lines on his face that looked like a slap mark. "The Hunters are all moved in!"

Chiron frowned. "The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about" He thought about something before looking back at Grover. "Grover, please show Mr. Uzumaki the way of our library," He glanced at Nico, "and take our young friend, Nico, to the den and show him our orientation film."

"But… oh, right. Yes, sir."

"Orientation film?" Nico asked. "Is it G or PG? 'Cause Bianca is kinda strict—"

"It's PG-13," Grover said.

"Cool!" Nico happily followed him out of the room.

Naruto smiled as the kid reminded him of Konohamaru. He went after them.

Chiron's smile melted as he noted something wrong. "What's wrong? And where is Annabeth?"

"Oh, dear," Mr. D said in a bored voice, "Not another one lost."

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked. "Who else is lost?"

**...oOo...**

"This is our library, Naruto," Grover said. "You can find all information about Greek gods here."

"Thank, Grover," Naruto said as he walked in the Library.

It was a large library with shelves everywhere filled with books. There were a few tables, but that wasn't what he was looking at. He took a deep breath. He could smell books, new and old go through the library. It was stuffy and incredibly warm in the Library, to the point of if you wore a jacket you felt like you had to take it off or you would suffocate, this didn't bother him at all though.

"I hate reading," he muttered himself.

_Yes, but this is the only thing that I know will help you to learn more about this world_—Hagoromo said.

_Yeah, yeah,_—Naruto replied. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind, causing him to smile. He formed a familiar t-shaped hand seal.

_No, you can't use your clones for this._

_Why?_

There was a long pause before Hagoromo spoke telepathically again—_Naruto, the easiest way is not always the best way._

_But it will save my time._

_Yes, it will, but I want see how much patience you have._

_Why?_

_If you complete this task, I'll teach you how to wield a sword.'_

_You know kenjutsu, Old man!_

_Yes, who do you think taught Indra and Asura that?_

_Then you're on. I will complete this task in no time._

With so much confidence, Naruto walked toward the bookshelves. He took one of the books out and opened it only to find it was written in a different language. "Huh? I can read this language, but how?" he said to himself. Confusion was written all over his face.

**...oOo...**

Grover walked into the library carrying a large tray of food on it. He looked around and saw Naruto sitting on the floor while his back leaning against one of the bookshelves. He had a huge, black book, which cover faded with age on his hand.

"Naruto," the satyr said. "I brought you food."

Naruto looked up. He closed the book and put it aside. "Thanks," he said, taking the tray from his hand.

"Wow, so many books!" Grover said, looking at the heaps of books scattered around Naruto. "You must be tired after reading all those books, right?"

"Not really."

_Your new anatomy and Hashirama's cells that Obito implanted into your body to save your life have been responsible for your newly increased stamina_—Hagoromo said.

"What is this?" Naruto said, picking up the glass filled with a strange golden colored liquid.

"Ambrosia," Grover said, smiled. "It will refresh your energy. Just drink it."

Naruto took a sip of the golden liquid. "It...It tastes like Ichikura's Ramen," he said with stars in his eyes. He immediately drank the remaining Ambrosia in one gulp and let out a long, satisfied sigh. "Oh, man...that was tasty!"

Grover sweat dropped. "I knew you'd like it."

"Thanks for the meal, Grover," Naruto said. Taking a bite of apple, he savored the sweetness in his mouth.

"Hmm, Naruto, have you found any clue about your mother's identity?"

"Huh?" Naruto said with a look of confusion on his face. "What are you talking about? I know my mother is Kushina Uzumaki."

"I'm talking about your mother's godly identity."

"I'm not looking for it." Naruto took another bite of the apple.

"Then why are you reading all those books?" Grover asked, motioning toward the books.

"I just want to know more about Greek gods and this world."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto spoke, "So how is Nico?"

"He is fine," Grover said. "But why did you ask that?"

"Because I can sense his emotions from here. From outside, he looks fine, but from the inside, he is sad, angry. He is deeply hurt by Bianca's decision of joining Artemis' hunters."

"What's wrong in her division?" Grover said. Then a dreamy, far-away look appeared in his eyes. "I can only imagine Eternity with Artemis."

"I have no comment on that," Naruto deadpanned. "Anyway, what's that noise outside?"

"Oh, right, you don't know about it," Grover said. "The campers are getting ready for the tomorrow night's capture-the-flag game between Camp Half-Blood and Hunters."

"The capture-the-flag game?"

"It is a long-time tradition in Camp Half-Blood.."

When Grover was done, Naruto said, "Interesting." He finished off the rest of the apple. "I wish I could participate in the game, but I'm kind of busy right now." He picked up the book, opened and turned to the page he had been reading.

Grover picked up the tray and left.

"Now, where was I?" Naruto said to himself. He found the line he had been reading. "Zeus is the king of the gods, the god of sky and weather, law, order, and justice."

_Zeus has at least half dozen kids in each century_—Hagoromo said.

_Yeah. If Pervy Sage was still alive today, Zeus would have been his most favorite god._

**...oOo...**

Grover and Percy sat in the meadow watching the satyrs chase the wood nymphs through the snow while discussing about the dream that Percy saw the last night. The dream was about their missing friend Annabeth and traitorous demigod son of Hermes, Luke Castellan.

Grover started twirling his finger in his shaggy leg fur. "A cave ceiling collapsed on her?" he asked.

"Yeah. What the heck does that mean?" Percy asked.

Grover shook his head. "I don't know. But after what Zoe dreamed—"

"Whoa. What do you mean? Zoe had a dream like that?"

"I...I don't know, exactly. About three in the morning she came to the Big House and demanded to talk to Chiron. She looked really panicked."

"Wait, how do you know this?"

Grover blushed. "I was sort of camped outside the Artemis cabin."

"What for?"

"Just to be, you know, near them."

"You're a stalker with hooves."

"I am not! Anyway, I followed her to the Big House and hid in a bush and watched the whole thing. She got real upset when Argus wouldn't let her in. It was kind of dangerous scene."

Argus was the head of security for camp—a big blond man with eyes all over his body. He rarely showed himself unless something serious was going on.

"What did she say?" Percy asked.

Grover grimaced. "Well, she starts talking really old-fashioned when she gets upset, so it was kind of hard to understand. But something about Artemis being in trouble and needing the Hunters. And then she called Argus a boil-brained lout… I think that's a bad thing. And then he called her—"

"Whoa, wait. How could Artemis be in trouble?"

"I…well, finally Chiron came out in his pajamas and his horse tail in curlers and—"

"He wears curlers in his tail?"

Grover covered his mouth.

"Sorry," Percy apologized. "Go on."

"Well, Zoe said she needed permission to leave camp immediately. Chiron refused. He reminded Zoe that the Hunters were supposed to stay here until they received orders from Artemis. And she said…" Grover gulped. "She said 'How are we to get orders from Artemis if Artemis is lost?'"

"What do you mean lost? Like she needs directions?"

"No. I think she meant gone. Taken. Kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Percy tried to get his mind around that idea. "How would you kidnap an immortal goddess? Is that even possible?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it happened to Persephone."

"But she was like, the goddess of flowers."

Grover looked offended. "Springtime."

"Whatever. Artemis is a lot more powerful than that. Who could kidnap her? And why?"

Grover shook his head miserably. "I don't know. Kronos?"

"He can't be that powerful already. Can he?"

The last time they had seen Kronos, he'd been in tiny pieces. Thousands of years ago, after the big Titan-God war, the gods had sliced him to bits with his own scythe and scattered his remains in Tartarus. They didn't see how he could physically overcome Artemis if he was still like a pile of evil bark mulch.

"I don't know," Grover said. "I think somebody would know if Kronos had re-formed. The gods would be more nervous. But still, it's weird, you having a nightmare the same night as Zoe. It's almost like—"

"They're connected," Percy said.

Over in the frozen meadow, a satyr skidded on his hooves as he chased after a redheaded tree nymph. She giggled and held out her arms as he ran toward her. At the last second, she turned into a Scotch pine and he kissed the trunk at top speed.

"Ah, love," Grover said dreamily.

Percy thought about Zoe's nightmare, which she'd had only a few hours after him. "I've got to talk to Zoe."

"Um, before you do…" Grover took something out of his coat pocket. It was a three-fold display like a travel brochure. "You remember what you said—about how it was weird the Hunters just happened to show up at Westover Hall? I think they might've been scouting us."

"Scouting us? What do you mean?"

He gave Percy the brochure. It was about the Hunters of Artemis. The front read, A WISE CHOICE FOR YOUR FUTURE! Inside were pictures of young maidens doing hunter stuff, chasing monsters, shooting bows. There were captions like: HEALTH BENEFITS: IMMORTALITY AND WHAT IT MEANS FOR YOU! and A BOY-FREE TOMORROW!

"I found that in Annabeth's backpack," Grover said.

Percy stared at him curelessly. "I don't understand."

"Well, it seems to me…maybe Annabeth was thinking about joining."

Suddenly, two heard some girly giggles. They turned their heads to see some girls from Aphrodite cabin walking toward the wood. Their ears caught some words like _'Hottie', 'New hottie in the camp'._

"Where are they going?" Grover asked.

**...oOo...**

Naruto was using the small break he got after reading a few dozen books to do his daily workout. His orange jacket was lying on the ground with the Ninja pouches lying beside it. The weather was freezing cold, but didn't bother him at all. In the black sleeveless t-shirt, he was performing the frog kata that Fukasaku had taught him after he had mastered Sage Mode. This style had a good range of different katas, with many involving speed, power and balance.

"Girls, did you see his muscles?" one of the girls from Aphrodite cabin asked with a dreamy look in her eyes as she with her sisters watched Naruto's hard workout.

"Yeah."

Naruto threw a few volleys of rapid-fire punches and kicks into the empty air.

"I can watch him train a whole day, night."

"He is hot!"

"But who is he?"

"Naruto," a male voice said. The voice was familiar.

They looked back and saw Grover and Percy.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki," Grover said.

"Girls, I think he's done," one girl said.

Naruto bend down to strap his last Ninja pouch to his right thigh, then stood up and put on the jacket. He turned to leave and found himself surrounded by half dozen beautiful girls.

"Hmm, what can I do for you, girls?" he said. Hungry look in their eyes was making him feel uneasy. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

Then all hell broke loose as he was bombarded with various questions.

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from?

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto thought, _Now I know how Sasuke felt. Being surrounded by horny girls who are stripping you with their eyes is truly terrifying. Maybe, his fangirls were the real reason he ran away from the leaf._ Before Girls could move further than they already had, he acted like a real Ninja that he was.

"A lucky guy," Grover said.

Percy nodded his head.

A cloud of smoke suddenly enveloped Grover. As it cleared, Naruto stood in place of him. "Yo!"

"Naruto? Where is Grover?" Percy asked. Just a few moments ago, his best friend was there.

Naruto pointed at the girls.

Percy turned and a large sweat drop appeared on the back of his head. He saw six beautiful girls tightly hugging very blushing Grover without realizing they weren't hugging Naruto, but him.

_Lucky,_ he thought with a small jealousy.

"Sorry, gotta go before they know," Naruto said, and he flickered out from there.

"Grover, what are you doing here?" One girl asked as she saw him, not blond haired hottie.

"Where is that hottie?"

"Yeah, where is he, Grover?"

They left him lying on the snow covered ground dazed and walked away to find the blond hottie.

"Are you okay, G-man?" Percy asked, walking to his best friend.

"I was in heaven," Grover said as he laid back down on the snowy ground.

**...oOo...**

Naruto groaned as he pushed books away from himself and crossed his arms before dropping his head onto the table.

_Are you alright?_—Hagoromo asked.

"My head is spinning after reading all about the Greek gods and those Titans," Naruto muttered under his breath.

_Good._

"Huh?"

_I had thought your patience would run out soon after reading two three book, but good, you proved me wrong. Now, get ready for your first sword lesson._

Naruto's eyes widened. _Do you mean..._

_Yes._

Naruto stood up with a huge smile and yelled, "Yes!" He cheered happily.

_Now, make a clone and leave him here to continue read about the Greek gods and Titans_—Hagoromo said, smiling.

Naruto formed his hands into a T- shaped seal. "_**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**_" A single clone popped into existence. "Read the books about Greek Gods and Titans," he commanded.

The clone folded his arms. "And why'd I do that?"

"Because I'm the original," Naruto said, pointing the thumb at himself.

Naruto's clone grumbled something under his breath before he picked up the book Naruto had been reading.

Naruto shook his head at his clone's behavior and then flickered out of there.

Naruto's clone put the book back on the table. He smirked and made a single hand seal. "Boss didn't say I couldn't get a clone's help." Another clone appeared beside him in a puff of smile. "Go and read the books on Greek gods and Titans."

"Do it yourself. You're not the boss," the newly made clone said.

"Junior, you should listen to your senior."

"Whatever."

**...oOo...**

Chiron's hoof thundered on the pavilion floor. "Heroes!" he called. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team—Camp Half-Blood—shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis—red team—shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!" He watched Blue and Red Teams go to guard their respective flags.

"So you need your opponent team's flag to win the game."

The voice caught Chiron off-guard. He jerked his head around to glance back over his shoulder. Naruto was standing next to him.

"Ahh, Mr. Uzumaki, did you come here to participate in the game?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I just came here to watch the game," he said. He eyes were on the game. _Clones have a small lifespan. They also deserve a small time for themselves. I just hope Boss will not find about my action too soon._

**...oOo...**

"Don't know why, but...I suddenly have the urge to smack my clone," Naruto muttered while he performed some basic sword kata.

The style Sage had instructed him was an elegant style, and blazing fast. It focused on speed and centrifugal force to deal damage.

_Good. You've speed and power_—Hagoromo said.

Naruto moved swiftly through the moves and smoothly like water gliding off the leaves of a tree. With a black sword in his hand, he practiced tirelessly. One swing after another.

_But you need to work on your footing and balance, but most importantly, you need a sword._

Naruto finished the sword kata and stood up straight, sticking the tip of the sword into the ground. "Where can I get a real sword that will fit perfectly into my hand?" he asked, probably himself, shifting the sword, he had used to practice, back into the truth seeking balls that slowly disintegrated into nothingness.

He looked around sensing a presence of somebody being there, and saw an eight-year-old girl. She had long mousy-brown hair and warm and cozy eyes of red fire. She wore a simple brown robe with a scarf wrapped around her head.

She pointed at the pouch that strapped around his right thigh and said, "Your answer is in your Ninja pouch."

"Hmm, who are you?"

"Hestia, the goddess of the hearth."

He looked her up and down consideringly before asking, "Do all goddess like to take the form of young girls?"

The goddess of Heart raised her eyebrow. "Your personality is much different than your both parents'."

He was a bit taken aback by her statement. "How did you know about my both parents?" he asked. _Because I've never told anyone about my dad also being a god._

"Other than your parents, I'm the only one in this world know about your true parentage."

"So who are my parents?"

"It's not my place to tell you that, but I'm pretty sure you will meet them soon."

"Ok," he said, slight disappointment in the voice. How much he told himself or others that he was happy with knowing the identities of his parents mortal forms, it wasn't meant he didn't want to know about their immortal identities. "But what does it mean my personality is much different than my parents?"

"Personality that your parents had in their mortal form is not as same as in their immortal form."

"Why is that?"

"Ask your parents, when you meet them."

There was a brief silence between them after that. Then Hestia spoke up again. "You are unique."

"Huh?"

"You've a selfless heart, which seems to be so rare nowadays, especially in gods like us. Don't ever change, stay as you are."

Naruto didn't know what to say on this. "Hmm, thanks for the compliment."

Hestia gave a nod before she faded out from there.

_Another weird goddess,_ Naruto thought.

_You should check your pouch, Naruto_—Hagoromo said.

Naruto dug his hand into the pouch. "Huh? What is this?" he said, pulling out a scroll. He rolled open the scroll and silently read it. "It is from Itachi,

_**'You will need it in the future.'**_

End of the scroll had a storage seal. Naruto channeled his chakra through the seal. Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light and a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a familiar sword lying on the ground.

"It's Snake-freak's sword," Naruto said as he recognized the sword of the most infamous criminal, Orochimaru.

_The legendary sword Kusanagi no Tsurugi_— Hagoromo said. He was also quite familiar with the sword.

Kusanagi no Tsurugi was a double-edged jian with a golden hilt. Her blade was sharp and coated in the poison of unmatched potency. Kusanagi was said to be able to cleave through almost anything. With all this, she was truly a beautiful, deadly piece of art.

Naruto stepped forward and picked up Kusanagi with the hilt. He examined her closer. She was light in his hand, perfectly balanced. He took several practice swings. "Hmm, good. Now I only need to find a way to carry her unnoticed."

As if Kusanagi heard him, she changed into a small white snake and curled around his wrist. Then she melted into his skin, forming a snake tattoo around his right wrist.

"I love this sword."

**...oOo...**

The Hunters cheered as both teams converged on the creek. Chiron and Naruto appeared out of the woods.

"The Hunters win!" Chiron announced without pleasure. Then he muttered, "For the fifty-sixth time in a row."

"Perseus Jackson!" Thalia yelled, storming toward Percy.

Naruto pinched his nose. She smelled like rotten eggs. He turned to Zoe "Where can I buy fart arrows?"

The hunter gave him her famous heated glare before she turned her head in the other direction.

_She needs to loosen up a little,_ he thought.

Thalia was so mad that blue sparks flickered on her armor. Everybody cringed and backed up because of her shield Aegis. Percy took all his willpower not to cower.

"What in the name of the gods were you THINKING?" she bellowed.

Percy clenched his fists. "I got the flag, Thalia!" He shook the Hunter's flag in her face. "I saw a chance and I took it!"

"I WAS AT THEIR BASE!" Thalia yelled. "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would've won."

"You had too many on you!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

"I didn't say that."

"Argh!" Thalia pushed Percy, and a shock went through his body that blew him backward ten feet into the water. Some of the campers gasped. A couple of the Hunters stifled laughs.

"Sorry!" Thalia said, turning pale. "I didn't mean to—"

Percy roared in anger. A wave was erupted from the creek, blasting into Thalia's face and dousing her from head to toe.

Percy stood up. "Yeah," he growled. "I didn't mean to, either."

Thalia was breathing heavily.

"Enough!" Chiron ordered.

But Thalia held out her spear. "You want some, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy returned, "Bring it on, Pinecone Face!" He raised his sword Riptide.

Both demigods were only strides away, their weapons raised ready to clash. Suddenly, they found themselves lying face down on the snowy ground. They tried to get up, but the person was too strong.

"No wonder you lost," Naruto said while holding down Percy and Thalia to the ground. "You've shitty teamwork."

"Whoa! I didn't even see him move!" One camper said. Then mummers broke out amongst the campers and hunters.

"Mr. Uzumaki, thank you for stopping this unnecessary fight," Chiron said, approaching toward them.

"You're welcome." Naruto got to his feet, releasing both demigods from his strong grip.

Thalia glared at Naruto before she went to pick up her sphere. Percy just stood there silently as he saw something in the woods. He lost his anger. Thalia turned to see what he was looking at. Someone… something was approaching toward them. It was shrouded in a murky green mist, but as it got closer, the campers and Hunters gasped.

"This is impossible," Chiron said, sounding nervous. "It…she has never left the attic. Never."

The Oracle of Delphi shuffled forward until she stood in the center of the group. She was the withered mummy—Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk—who had the spirit of Delphi inside her. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles.

Mist curled around everyone's feet, turning the snow a sickly shade of green. None of one dared move. Then her voice hissed inside their heads.

_I am the spirit of Delphi—_the voice said_. Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. _The Oracle turned unmistakably toward Zoe Nightshade. Approach, Seeker, and ask.

Zoe swallowed. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out. Everyone saw the vague image of a mountain, and a girl standing at the barren peak. It was Artemis, but she was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, and it looked like she was in pain.

The Oracle spoke:

_**Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,**_

_**One shall be lost in the land without rain,**_

_**The bane of Olympus shows the trail,**_

_**United as one, Hunters and Campers shall prevail,**_

_**The Titan's curse must one withstand,**_

_**One shall perish by a parent's hand,**_

_**Lost son shall rise and break the ties of fate,**_

_**And he shall save others from their fate.**_

The mist swirled and retreated like a great green serpent into the oracle's mouth. She sat down on a rock and became as still as she'd been in the attic.

_I'll have to inform Boss of this,_ Naruto's clone through. He looked around and saw that everyone's eyes were focused upon the Oracle. _This is my chance._ He moved back slightly away from the campers and hunters and popped out of existence without anyone noticing.

* * *

><p><strong>(TBC)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, it is me, YamiNaruto!<strong>

**I want to say thanks for reading **_**"The Blood of Gods" **_**story. **

**If you have to say anything relating my story, then send me PM or Left review. I will do my best to reply you.**

**See you later!**


End file.
